


Behind the Curtain

by aoigensou



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Ending, Coming In Pants, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoigensou/pseuds/aoigensou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if instead of heading outside for their talk, Rin had invaded Haru's fitting room?  What if the close quarters had been a catalyst for something more than a heated discussion?  How the scene in the swimwear store in episode 4 should have ended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the Curtain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KRIM (Krim)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krim/gifts).



> I was yelling at the screen the entire time they were arguing "KISS HIM YOU FOOL". So here's the result of that. I'm so so sorry. I'm also sorry that I can't seem to get away from frot. Someday I will write something else. That day is not today. The actual conversation they had in the episode was taken from the Crunchyroll subs verbatim. Enjoy!

Rin exited the fitting room with a swish of the black curtain, looking around to find Nitori. He needed an opinion about the style, and how it looked on him, and he didn't trust Mikoshiba-senpai to give him a truthful answer. To be honest, he didn't really trust Nitori to give him a truthful answer either, but at least his wouldn't be full of the teasing that Mikoshiba-senpai was so fond of outside of practice. Not to mention how often he asked for Gou's email address.

Looking to his left, wondering where Nitori had wandered off to, he caught sight with a familiar face that he had not expected to see that day. It was as though fate were conspiring to laugh at him by showing him the one person he both wanted to see and wanted to avoid at all costs. Their most recent race had disappointed him so much more than losing would have.

"Haru?" he asked, his voice sounding more shocked than he wanted it to. Just because he was surprised to see his rival didn't mean he had to show it.

"Rin?" Haru echoed, his own face a mask of surprise rather than his normal impassivity. They stared at each other for several heartbeats, before the noise of Rin's friends -- former friends -- and their new, incompetent teammate broke the tension of the moment.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Rin said frowning at Haru. Haru looked to the side, and nodded. He turned to return to the fitting room to change his clothing, clearly figuring Rin wanted to take their conversation elsewhere, but on a whim Rin stopped him, putting a hand on Haru's bare chest before he could turn away from him and firmly pushing him back into the fitting room as he followed. Blindly, he reached behind him to grab the edge of the curtain and flick it shut, giving them the barest semblance of privacy.

"Everyone else is busy, they won't miss us," Rin said by way of explanation.

"Do as you like," Haru shrugged.

"Haru, what have you been doing the past three years?" Rin asked, looking at him seriously. "You're better than this." He didn't understand how Haru, the person he knew loved water more than anyone else he had ever known in Japan or in Australia, had given up swimming competitively. It was such a waste, and the thought of the wasted rivalry just made Rin seethe.

"I'm not better than a guy who just got back from Australia," Haru answered in his same mild, deadpan voice. It ticked Rin off.

"Are you mocking me?" he asked, voice sour. Crossing his arms over his chest, Rin leaned against the far wall of the dressing room, giving himself as much space as he could between himself and Haru, which wasn't much to begin with.

"I'm not. You won our race," Haru said, staring back into Rin's eyes. Rin scoffed, looking away.

"It'd be hard not to beat you, given the shape you're in," he muttered.

"A win is a win," Haru said, unperturbed. "You beat me. Isn't that good enough?"

Somehow, the whole matter-of-fact attitude that Haru had, the way he spoke almost dismissively was worse than what he was saying. It was as if he had given up, and the fact that it made Rin's feelings of rivalry feel so petty that it stung.

"It's not!" Rin growled, his open hand hitting the side of the fitting room wall in a loud smack. "I want a real race! Or else..." he looked away, toward the light filtering through the privacy curtain. He could still hear the murmurs of the other customers going about their business, ignoring what was going on between these two childhood friends. "I can't move on."

Haru sighed, and Rin clenched his hand in a loose fist. "What a pain," Haru said softly, to no one in particular. "I only swim free. I won't swim for you." He gave Rin one long glance, before moving toward the entrance of the fitting room, a hand up to grasp the edge of the curtain as if to leave. Rin narrowed his eyes, one hand darting forward to grasp Haru's wrist before he could open the curtain, tugging him back into the depths of the small room until his back was flush against the wall. Rin trapped him with his hands to either side of Haru's head, glaring at him with as much heat as he could muster at having been dismissed so carelessly.

"Wrong," Rin said in a low, dangerous voice. He needed to make Haru see that there was no escaping him. "You're going to swim for me."

He leaned in close to Haru, close enough to feel each puff of breath as Haru breathed. He looked as though he were about to say something in reply, but Rin didn't let him. They were too close after too long apart; he could feel Haru's warmth through the thin material of the swimsuits they were trying on, could smell the faint mint from his breath, could almost hear his heartbeat racing at the same rhythm as Rin's. It was a dizzying combination of sensations that left Rin reeling, until his only recourse was to close the distance between them in a clumsy kiss.

At first, Haru's entire body went rigid from what Rin could only assume was shock. He was considering pulling back when Haru finally relaxed, pressing back against the kiss. Rin made an embarrassing noise in his throat and put his arms around Haru's waist, pulling their bodies together. Haru's chest against his was warm and smooth, and with each breath Rin sucked in they slid together. He could feel his nipples tighten with each nudge against Haru's chest, and he pulled back from the kiss with a shaky exhale. Haru's eyes were staring up at his face, dark and full of questions. Rin had no patience for words, though, and took Haru's chin in one hand to hold him still so he could lean in for another kiss. Their lips had barely touched when Haru brought his own hand up to pry Rin's hand from his chin. He was never one to be told what to do, and the defiance just made Rin want him more. Haru didn't end the kiss to his great satisfaction, and he flicked his tongue out to trace the seal of Haru's lips. Rin had done this with one of his roommates in Australia, experimenting with the curiosity that both of them had felt, and it had been quite the learning experience.

He felt Haru pull back slightly in confusion, his lips parting to ask a question. Rin followed his movement, though, not allowing the kiss to end and instead slipping his tongue into Haru's mouth to taste him. It was more a show of dominance than it was anything sweet, and once Rin had the taste of Haru on his tongue he was like a shark that had scented blood.

The kiss, in Rin's desire to dominate, deepened, and their tongues slid slickly together as Rin coaxed Haru's tongue from his mouth into Rin's so he could suck on it, the blunted serration of his teeth lightly scraping over it. Haru inhaled sharply, eyes that hadn't shut narrowing at him. Rin would have smirked if his lips weren't otherwise occupied with something more worthwhile, the desire to do so only growing stronger when Haru put his hands on Rin's shoulders as if to push him away. Instead, Haru's fingers curled against his skin, the dull fingernails leaving matching red trails that Rin knew would fade in a few minutes, but which pleased him anyway.

The sound of the kiss is loud in the sudden silence of the room, even with the ambient noise of the other shoppers reminding them that they weren't alone. Rin ended the kiss with a soft pop, a string of saliva following him back before breaking. His chest heaved and his heart was beating quickly, as if he had just finished a lap in the pool.

"Rin--" Haru started, his eyes searching Rin's face, but the last thing Rin wanted at that moment was Haru to ruin the moment with his uncaring attitude. He wanted -- no, _needed_ \-- intense, and he would draw intense out of Haru one way or another.

With a feral grin, Rin stared unblinking at Haru as he slipped a hand between them, pressing his palm between Haru's legs to tease his cock. His eyebrows raised in slight surprise to find him half-hard. His fingers traced the shape of it, the way it canted to the left in the tight spandex of the jammer Haru was wearing. Haru turned his head to the side, looking away from Rin, who grinned wider. He used his free hand to grab Haru's chin and force his gaze back on him.

"Look at me," he growled, leaning in to nip at Haru's lower lip with his shark teeth. "Look only at me." Haru didn't say anything in reply, but when Rin removed his hand he kept staring steadily at him.

Rin glanced down between their bodies, watching his hand move on Haru's hardening dick, his strokes firm enough to make the tags on Haru's jammer sway with a soft swishing noise as they occasionally hit the wall. Haru kept his hands on Rin's shoulders, not exactly passive, but not actively participating. Rin squeezed the head of Haru's cock through the stretchy material of the swimsuit, and Haru's deadpan facade cracked.

"Nngh," he groaned, his eyelids fluttering shut. Rin's heart leapt into his throat as he made a triumphant noise in his throat, surging forward to kiss Haru once more as he continued to stroke him. His own dick was hardening with the touches and kisses, and his free hand moved to encircle one of Haru's wrists and pull it to his own crotch to be touched. Haru didn't hesitate when his fingers touched Rin's cock, his heel working at the length of it as his fingers slipped down to lightly knead his balls through the spandex.

It wasn't long until both of them were fully hard, and Rin needed more than just a hand on his dick. He pulled back from the kiss, his hands moving to Haru's waist to hold him steady as he slipped a knee between Haru's, his foot kicking the pile of Haru's discarded clothing on the floor behind him. His breathing was coming in panting bursts, and he swallowed eagerly as he pushed his hips forward to rub himself against Haru's thigh. It still wasn't enough, though, and he moved his leg so he was straddling both Haru's legs. One hand slid around from Haru's waist to his ass, pulling him forward as he pushed up against him, their dicks aligning in a delicious friction that caused Haru to cry out. Rin held his breath for the space of several heartbeats before releasing it in a burst, gasping for air. He kept a hand on Haru's ass to keep urging him into the rhythm, but his other hand he used to cover Haru's mouth to keep him quiet, so they didn't attract any attention as they rubbed their cocks together.

Rin could feel the way the thick vein on the underside slid against his, the way the heads of their cocks shifted slightly in their jammers. He could feel his own leaking precome, soaking the black and red of the swimsuit, and a moan threatened to escape his lips at the way the dampness enhanced the sensation. He leaned down, burying his face in Haru's neck to stifle himself, biting the tender flesh above Haru's pulse as he felt the vibrations of gasps and tiny moans, and even Haru's tongue flicking out over his hand.

His fingers dug into Haru's ass as he felt himself approaching orgasm, and Haru bit down on Rin's fingers in a way that would probably bruise. Rin didn't care, all he cared that he was so close to coming he just need a little more friction, a little more heat, _a little more_.

Haru shuddered, his body going slack, and Rin knew that even in this Haru had beaten him. It didn't matter, though; his own release overtook him with a force he hadn't felt since he had discovered masturbation, furtively jerking himself off in a dorm room, his Australian roommate fast asleep. He bit Haru's shoulder as he shivered, grunting and slipping a hand between them to milk the come from his cock. It soaked the front of his swimsuit, before he could gather the presence of mind to realize that it wasn't actually _his_.

It struck him when he was catching his breath, his shaky hands stroking Haru's hips in a deceptively tender manner. His eyes widened and he straightened up, staring down at himself.

"Shit. Fuck. Shit!" Rin exclaimed, peeling the soiled spandex away from his skin. The cool air hitting the damp made him shiver for a different reason, and Rin let the fabric snap back with a groan. "Shit, this isn't mine," he said needlessly, a hand pushing his red hair from his face aggressively.

"Ah. This isn't mine either," Haru said, his cool mask firmly back in place. He didn't seem concerned that he had just come in a piece of swimwear that wasn't his own. Haru turned around to pick up his clothes, and Rin just stared at him.

"What are you planning on doing?" He asked, sounding incredulous. "You're not just going to walk out wearing that are you?"

Haru gave him a look, a mix between exasperation and condescension; Rin loathed that look. "I plan on paying," he said as if that explained everything.

Maybe it did. There weren't any rules that said you couldn't wear the merchandise out of the store, as long as it was paid for. Grasping the edge of the privacy curtain, he threw it open so he could go to the fitting room next door and gather his own clothing, coming face to face with his sister.

"Gou..." Rin said, his own cheeks flaming when he saw that she was looking at the two of them with a blush and a hand over her mouth. He didn't know how much she had heard, but obviously it had been enough. Rin thought he might die of embarrassment then and there.

Later, after leaving a confused clerk in his wake as he wore the soiled swimsuit out of the store, his white uniform slacks draped over his arm as he went in search of the nearest restroom just to get out of the same store as his old friends, his cell phone vibrated in his pants pocket, startling him out of his embarrassed stupor. He fished it out, flipping it up to look at the message. It was, predictably, from Gou.

_You know I'm never going to stop asking until you tell me, right?_ it said. Rin covered his face with one hand, rubbing his forehead and groaning. Gou was nosy enough without having that sort of ammunition against him. He glanced over at Haru, who had somehow managed to regain his deadpan expression except for the faint hint of a blush staining his cheeks. Something warm and pleasurable curled in Rin's stomach at the way the blush looked on Haru.

Gou notwithstanding, the entire thing had been worth it. He had extracted a promise from Haru before they parted that they would meet at the prefectural tournament to settle the score. Even without that, being able to touch Haru that way... everything had been worth it. He could hardly wait for the tournament.


End file.
